sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic Military
.]] The New Republic Military is the overarching military body charged with the defense of the New Republic. History At the creation of the New Republic, the former rebels’ military consisted primarily of donated starships converted to military duty, volunteer resistance force fleets and a small number of vessels purchased with limited Rebel Alliance funds, headed by Admiral Ackbar, who also held a seat on the Provisional Council. During this period, Ackbar coordinated the Fleet towards the Council’s primary goal: the capture of Coruscant. Throughout the years after the liberation of Coruscant, the New Republic Military has remained hard at work defending the citizens and star systems of the New Republic. Beaten Into Retreat In 13 ABY, the New Republic Military saw a major victory with the Fifth Battle of Coruscant. However, it would seem to be a short-lived victory, as the Empire launched its Imperial Blitzkrieg. Throughout 14 ABY, the New Republic saw itself pushed back, losing systems, and reorganizing its strategies with major losses such as Corellia, Chandrila, and Sullust. It also saw one of its largest engagements to date with the Second Battle of Etti IV, a loss, but one which dealt a severe blow to the Empire's strength, and paved the way for a victory at O'paal. However, the terrifying Desolation of Cochran would launch the New Republic into a period of disunity, with political mud-slinging high between the Navy, the Senate, and even the Jedi Order. By 15 ABY, Coruscant would become surrounded by the Empire's strategic taking of systems connecting it to the greater mass of New Republic territories. This stranglehold began to tighten, affecting Coruscant's economical status with tradelanes heavily patrolled, even shut down at times, by the Empire's Task Force Hammer. Operation Shado Kolpo was initiated, at the hands of Luke Skywalker and the Branch Directors. Shado Kolpo, designed to help cut bulk freighters through the surrounding Imperial blockade in a move similar to the old tactics of the Rebel Alliance, ended in a stalemate. Heavy losses forced the Defense Council to end the operation, but the armed forces had still managed to cut Coruscant some economic relief in a time of fear. The combined forces of the New Republic Military fought valiantly when the Empire finally closed the noose at the Retribution of Coruscant. While suffering heavy losses and forced to route their defenses into an evacuation, each branch fought with heroism in the largest battle to tear at Coruscant's skies. Recent Events After being a major asset of Operation Care Giver, the New Republic Military has now begun to operate with more secrecy. The Branch Directors still operate from Orbital Station Paladin at Dac, but much of the fleet's movements are now done in secrecy. In fact, much of the New Republic Second Fleet, headquartered from the new capital on Ord Mantell, operates under a veil of secrecy courtesy of the Nyarikan Safeway. Structure While the Chief of State acts as the Commander in Chief of the entire New Republic Military, there are a number of positions surrounding the Chief of State to assist in orchestrating his/her orders. The Ministry of Defense, also referred to as the Defense Council, aides the Chief of State in making key military decisions, and consists of Government-level citizens appointed by the Senate. One position on the council, however, is a military rank. The Supreme Commander is an officer of the military appointed by the Ministry of Defense and approved by the Chief of State. The Supreme Commander is responsible for orhcestrating the decisions and wishes of the Chief of State and Ministry of Defense, and issuing primary directives to the Armed Forces Branch Directors. Branches Ackbar, Supreme Commander.]] The New Republic Military is split into three main branches, these being the Fleet Operations (New Republic Navy), Starfighter Operations, and Ground Operations (New Republic Army). Each of these branches is commanded by a leading Branch Director, who holds a flag-officer's rank. The New Republic Navy operates six actual fleets under the Director of Fleet Operations. Each fleet operates with hundreds of warships, transports, and support vessels, which are further divided into battle groups and task forces when appropriate. The Director of Fleet Operations is also in charge of First Fleet (Home Fleet), and issues orders to the Flag Officers for all of the other fleets. The New Republic Starfighter Corps is commanded by the Director of Starfighter Operations, and now exists as its own branch, separate from the Navy. The thousands of starfighters are broken into wings, and are typically assigned to one of the Navy's capital ships or one of the Army's ground installations. The New Republic Army is commanded by the Director of Ground Operations. The Army is split into a number of different organizations, such as the marines, the mechanized division, the army, and planetary security. The most well-known division, however, is the New Republic Marine Corps. The marines are the most versatile branch of the New Republic Army. They run operations on the ground, on board Fleet vessels, and even in zero-gravity settings. They are also the most mobile branch, often utilized as part of primary military task forces. Current Military Leaders * Commander In Chief - Leia Organa-Solo (Featured Character) * Supreme Commander - Admiral Ackbar (Non-Played Character) * Director: Fleet Operations - Admiral Sien Sovv (Non-Played Character) * Director: Starfighter Operations - General Wedge Antilles (Non-Played Character) * Director: Ground Operations - General Carlist Rieekan (Non-Played Character) Ranks While each branch of the New Republic military has its own structure of assignments for each level of enlisted and officer's ranks, there is a general in-game (IC) and out-of-game (OOC) set of responsibilities required of each player who holds that rank. , former Supreme Commander.]] * Junior Grade Officers: Most players will begin at this level. Junior Officers consist of paygrades 1-3. At this level, you should become familiar with the game's coded systems that pertain to your assignment. You should also focus on learning proper military bearing and learn your Chain of Command (CoC), in order to know which Officers you report to, and which players/NPCs you are in charge of. Junior Officers should seek out their commander and learn what their commander expects from them. * Company Grade Officers: Company Grade Officers consist of paygrades 4-6. Officers of these grades are expected to be proficient in their jobs, and skilled with commanding others, both PC and NPC. Your goals at this rank are to help train Junior Officers on their duties, and help them link in with the current plots happening in the game. Commanding Officers are also responsible for writing Situation Reports (SITREPS) for their superior officers. * Field Grade Officers: Field Grade Officers consist of paygrades 7-9. At this level, you will be in charge of many PCs, and responsible for orchestrating TPs, not to mention your IC duties throughout the ship/base. Field Grade Officers will no longer be "spoon fed" RP and will be expected to generate role play for their subordinates and others within the Military Branch of the New Republic. You will have your work cut out for you and are expected to contribute to the Military and the New Republic Faction. Duties will vary depending on your assignment, but basic duties will include reporting moral trends, counseling/mentoring fellow Officers, recommending promotions to your Branch Director, and keeping an updated roster of your crew, here on the WIKI (required) and in the game (not required). * Flag Officers: Flag Officers consist of paygrade 10 and above. At this level, you are one of the primary leaders in the New Republic, both in game (IC) and with faction situations (OOC). You will be primarily responsible for the direction of which your military branch is heading, often reflecting the decisions of the Faction Head and Branch Directors (even when they are not RPed by a player). Flag Officers are responsible for all duties that a Senior Officer holds, plus player retain ability, TP creation, promotions, Task Force/Fleet/GroundOps Organization, mentoring all officers, and giving career guidance to players within the Military. Recruiting , Director of Starfighter Operations.]] The New Republic Military holds recruiting offices on every major planet and space station in New Republic space. The New Republic Recruiting Office also is given free space in the media to advertise for recruiting. Enlistees are put through basic training, then graduate into specialized training for their future assignment. Following, recruits can choose to either enlist in the military for a minimum two year tour of duty, or they can choose to go into Officer's training and "go career" to become a commissioned Officer. College graduates are permitted, depending on their degree, to bypass Officer's training in order to make a career out of a military commission. They are still required to go through basic and specialized training, and are required to take an Officer's test. If they fail the Officer's test, they must go through Officer's training anyway. OOC Information While the New Republic Military is quite large, only a small portion of it is actually represented by the player characters of Star Wars MUSH. The PC branch of the Navy is Second Fleet, and the PC branch of the Army is the Marine Corps. There are a couple of PC branches in the Starfighter Operations, due to the unique structure a Starfighter Corps will have, with smaller wings and squadrons as opposed to massive fleets and batallions. At the same time, the entire broad-view of the New Republic Military can and is often represented in role-play by the players in the faction. For instance, you could freely talk about what First Fleet is up to, or include the mechanized division in a battle along with fellow marines. NPC's from the non-player-driven sections of the military can and will be incorporated in role-play scenes and battles. However, we do ask that you show a certain degree of maturity and restraint with this. While the Supreme Commander and Armed Forces Directors may not be actively played by a Player Character or Feature Character, there are OOC Org Heads and Branch Heads who help run the OOC side of the military. :For organization contact info, see MUSH Faction/Org Contacts. Category:New Republic